


Nightshift

by KatiePai



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Corruption, Creepypasta, Gen, Half-Vampires, Insanity, Madness, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePai/pseuds/KatiePai
Summary: Chase Bartholomew and Keith Johnson couldn't be any more different in looks and personality: Chase is shy and socially awkward, Keith is loud and outgoing. But both have a secret that the other should never get to know...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is both a rough draft and my first Creepypasta!  
> Also consider correcting my grammar or word mistakes, as English is not my first language!  
> Thank you very much, I would appreciate feedback!

I won't blame anyone.  
All of this is my fault.  
I did this to myself.  
And damn, it was fucking worth it.  
  
Sometimes, there are moments in life you would've never seen coming and there is nothing you can do to stop them. And sometimes these moments are more than wierd.  
So that's why I now sat in an ambulance car, driving at an insane speed through the city.  
I asked myself how it came to this, the day had started so nicely. I woke up with sweet plans for the evening only thing in my way being work. I came to work already dressed in my uniform, ready to end my shift as fast as possible. I put my stuff into the staff room as my manager entered.  
"Hey, I have news for you", she said after a short greeting, "I hired someone else to help you out. I always feel bad when I see how much work you have to do."  
I looked at my manager in a confused manner. "And where is this new worker?"  
"Changing clothes", she said with a look to the restrooms. "Should be done any minute."  
A short moment after the door opened and a guy came out. He seemed around my age dressed in the same light green shirt I wore. His hair was messy and violet, and I secretly wondered if that guy owned a hairbrush, but this was just my vanity speaking.  
"Hi", he said and tugged at his shirt. He looked up for just a second and kept his gaze on the floor.  
"Keith this is Chase Ba-Bar-Barth...sorry, what was you name again?", my manager laughed awkwardly.  
"Bartholomew", Chase said with a shy smile.  
"Welcome!", I said and lightly slapped his upper arm. I saw the colour drain from Chase' already pale face and he looked at me with pale, shocked eyes.  
"Whoa, Nat", I said, "we need to turn up the A/C!"  
"Nah, I'm good", Chase assured, "I'm always cold, I'm used to it."  
I nochalantly shrugged my shoulders. "You choice."  
"Okay guys", Natalie, my manager then said, "I need to help out at our place at the supermarket and leave you for now. See you tomorrow!"  
"See ya", I said and waited until she had left the room.  
"We have almost half an hour until we open", I said, looking at the clock, "Let's set everything up, okay?"  
  
Chase turned out to be a really good help and we finished preparing all the fruits and veggies about ten minutes before we had to open and resorted to chitt-chatting.  
"So, Chase", I said to him and leaned back in my chair, "What kind of guy are you?"  
"The pretty normal type, I guess", he said with a shrug and rubbed his arm.  
"Don't lie!", I laughed, "Everyone's a little wierd! What do you do? Go to school? Any hobbies?"  
"I study Photography", he confessed. "What about you?"  
I grinned wryly. "Nothing much. Meeting friends, partying, the usual."  
We sat in silence for a while, so Chase said: "Do we need to open yet?"  
  
It happened around five o'clock, right before we were to end our shift. Chase started to behave wierdly.  
His hands stared shaking and he thus had problems filling the cups with drinks. I of course noticed that and switched, so he had to prepare some salads. I started getting suspicious and kept an eye on him for the next few minutes. After a while, he started to gasp for air. I made sure that no new customers came in and brought Chase into the staff room.  
"Hey, man, you okay?", I asked, well aware that he was not okay.  
"I..I think I'm getting unconcious", he wheezed.  
"What?", I screamed out in surprise, "What should I do?"  
"Please...please call an ambulance...oh God..."  
Chase clung his arms around his thin, shaking body and tried to breathe carefully. Meanwhile, I called an ambulance but they said that they would probably need up to fifteen minutes to reach us. This became a problem, as Chase started to feel worse and worse.  
"Is there something I can do?", I asked. Not out of care, it's just, if something would happen, Nat would be angry and I could loose my job.  
"No", Chase whispered and layed down on the bench he was sitting on.  
A few minuted before the ambulance arrived, I noticed Chase' breathing getting more shallow and noticed in horror that he got completely unconcious.  
The ambulance then arrived and I described the situation to them again.  
So now this was were I was now. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could still get to finish my plans for the evening. If I was lucky...


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital, after everything had calmed down, I was told that Chase was a regular there. He has a condition called thalassemia and needed an IV every two to four weeks and took iron supplements to actually prevent what had happened today. His next appointment was still two weeks ahead and what they did today was to prevent the worst. They let him go after one and a half hour and I could thus leave, too. I could've left earlier but that would be rude and Chase seemed to be quite a nice guy. He apologised a lot but I assured him that it was alright to stay with him.  
  
I left to the store to get my stuff (Chase told me he would pick it up tomorrow) and to close it. I already told Natalie about everything and told her I would close the store down. I then left to my flat with the next train. I entered my flat and as I took my shoes off, I noticed the little red light on my phone.  
"Shit", I cursed and grabbed the phone to dial the number that tried to reach my three times.  
"Where the fuck have you been?", an angry woman's voice shouted at me and I had to laugh a little bit.  
"Sorry V, trouble at work", I apologised.  
"Oh no", she said a lot calmer, "Did something happen?"  
With the phone in my hand, I sat down on my couch.  
"Yeah, well, we got this new temp", I explained, "Chase was his name."  
I heard an affimative "mhm" from V and continued: "Really nice dude, honestly."  
"And why are you this late?"  
"Turns out this guy has anemia or something. Passed out during the shift and I called an ambulance. I was at the hospital until now."  
For a while I didn't hear a sound from V, but then, she finally sighed.  
"You're a troublemaker", she said softly, "Take care."  
"I will, V. Good night."  
"Good night, Keith."  
  
I hung up and went into my room. I chanced into nice, dark clothes, switched my sneakers for more stable boots and finally, tokk my backpack with me. I happily whistled as I walked the streets. Today wasn't a bad day but I could treat myself for my examplary behaviour.  
I walked around for a bit, looking left and right into the alleys. After some time, I left into an alleyway as the sun began to set. I hadn't problems seeing but this wouldn't be the case in half an hour. I got more careful as I began to hear steps. I stopped and carefully put down my bagpack to pull out the baseball bat.  
I looked around the corner. I almost was looking directly onto the street. If I was really careful I wouldn't be noticed.  
I snuck up to the person. I got ready. And I heard a blut Bam! Then I checked the street again. And my blood ran cold.  
 _I got caught?_  
I was ready to left everything be and run but the voice kept me there.  
"Keith?"  
"Chase?", I screamed out and cursed myself for being so loud.


	3. Chapter 3

"Keith, what are you doing here?", he asked and went towards me.  
"I could ask you the same thing!", I defended myself and made a step backwards.  
Chase then made another step forwards and we both heard the wet sound his boot made when he stepped into the little puddle on the floor. We both stared at the floor in shock. We both saw the blood and we both saw the man laying on the ground, unmoving.  
Chase then looked at me immediatly. I couldn't see his face very well in the semi-shade but the thing I could see made me shiver a little bit. His widened eyes looked at me and I saw how the pale irises changed their colour to a deep red.  
"What the...?", I called out and intiutively grabbed my bat more tightly. "Chase!"  
Blazingly fast Chase came towards me and I hadn't had the time to properly react. I found myself pushed to the griund, head hurtung from the impact. I heard Chase' heavy gasping as his face came closer to mine, his cherry-red eyes looking at me.  
"Chase, cut the crap!", I screamed and tried to push the wimo off of me.  
Then I winced in pain and a little cry of pain left my mouth.  
"Chase!", I screamed again and finally pushed him off me.  
His chin was covered in blood and saliva and my neck felt both numb and wet. I touched it and found blood on my fingertips.  
"Chase, what the actual fuck?", I shouted at him and saw how his eyes got lighter.  
"Keith, what was that?", he asked, pure fear in his voice.  
  
I gave him a cup of coffee after we sat down in my flat.  
"And you really had not control over yourself?", I asked the fifth time.  
"I am so sorry, Keith", he moaned in despair, "I am so very sorry!"  
I again touched the place where he bit me, now covered with a plaster.  
"Who would have thought that our little photography student was a vampire?", I mumbled, "Well, on the other hand..."  
"That's not possible!", Chase protested and I saw on his mug just how much his hands were shaking, "There can't be such a thing!"  
"How do you else wanna explain all of this?", I said, got up and gave him the mirror I got from my bedroom. "Look at your teeth. They weren't that way this morning."  
Chase opened his mouth and examined his teeth. All of this was wierder for him than for me. His teeth now looked like the oned of a carnivore, long and sharp.  
"But what am I supposed to do?", he said and covered his face with his hands.  
I took the mirror and stared at the purple tousle-head. Then I got an idea and a grin appeared on my face.  
"Well, I've got an idea", I said and he raised his head curiously, "I mean, vampires drink blood, right? I can get you some if you want."  
"B-but I get my transfusions at the hospital...", Chase said confused.  
"Every four weeks", I said, "Listen. I've got a theory."  
Chase looked at me wierdly and I continued: "You're an adult now, but always had anemia, right? What if your...erm...vampirism just now developed? Maybe that's why you passed out today?"  
"That[#s](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/s) ridiculous!", Chase said, "I mean, you don't just become a vampire!"  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you had someone in your family who was a vamprie?"  
"That's not possible", Chase said and I then saw the rest of colour drain from his face, "Oh God, well if you put it like this..."  
"See? You're in or not?"  
"And how do you plan on getting the blood? Like today?"  
"Sure. Smack a dude, take his blood, he's dead. My job wouldn't change much."  
"Job?"  
"I call it "Nightshift", I laughed, "I only do it sometimes and for fun."  
"For fun?", Chase mubled, "And I'm supposed to be the monster?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days, I tried to observe Chase more closely to see when he would be needing his next shot of fresh blood. This whole situation was more than strange but who am I to complain about it?  
The day after the incident with Chase, I acutally started looking for the next victim. Turns out the guy I'd beaten up had a whiplash injury. The woman I chose as my next victim was a woman in her mid-thirties who had been drinking a whole lot at a bar I went to. I hindshight I really didn't consider if the alcohol in her blood would transition to Chase but the job was easier done that I would've thought. A hit on the back of her head with my bat did the job and a knive to help the bloodletting. I managed to get two big bottles full of blood and decided that it would be enough even though I didn't knew how much Chase would need. I also kept it in my fridge but I was unsure how loong it would take until the blood got spoiled. I guess there is a first time for everything.  
The same evening, I invited Chase over to my place to give him the bottles. To my surprise he almost vomited at the sight of the blood.  
"Hey, everything alright?", I asked and put the bottles back into the cold.  
"That's just disgusting", he gasped and sat down to calm his stomach, "That's just gross."  
"Well it didn't look like it yesterday", I chuckled, "You seemed to like it."  
"Stop that Keith", he whimpered, "I don't want to remember that."  
"Listen. I'm going to keep that stuff in my fridge. And when you get hungry you're gonna get some of that, alright?"  
"I don't want this", he whipered through his hands covering his face.  
"Would you prefer attacking someone yourself and getting caught?", I asked.  
"Wouldn't you be getting caught?"  
"I never got caught! I disposed the body correctly!"  
"This is insane!", Chase shouted, "This is pure insanity!"  
"Calm down, you're dealing with a professional after all!", I said a bit angry, "Consider yourself lucky that I offered to help you. If you don't want it get out!"  
Without another word Chase left my flat as if fleeing. I might have been to harsh on this delicate soul, but any effort to apologise was in vain, as Chase ignored me for the next few days. Even at work.

This didn't work for long as after five days, while I was watching my favourite series on TV, I heard my doorbell ring. I thought it might be V, but it was none other than Chase.  
"Who do we have here?", I said a bit salty.  
Chase was breathing heavily and had trouble standing up. He looked up to me and I saw his eyes flickering red.  
"Help me", he gasped and I helped him onto the sofa.  
I quickly went into the kitchen and got him a cup of fresh blood. I gave it to him and watched in both amazement and horror as he downed the cup in one go. Heavily breathing, Chase leaned back and licked the rest of blood from his lips.  
"Gross", I said, "You feelin' better now?"  
Chase rubbed his face with the sleeve of his sweater. "I don't know", he said, "I think so."  
"You want another cup?", I asked and opened the bottle again.  
"Y-yes..." Chase whispered and gave me a shy look.  
Out of pure curiosity I sniffed at the liquid inside the bottle, only to get really sick of the metallic smell. The blood wasn't spoiled yet but it was really disgusting.  
"Seriously, how can you drink this?", I asked grossed out.  
"I don't know", Chase said and his eyes changed colour again.  
"Creepy", I said and put the bottle back into the fridge. With a short look into Chase' direction I could clearly see that he was shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't spend time with me anymore!", V complained as she leaned over the counter.  
"I'm a busy man lately", I said and handed her a cup of coke.  
"You're a liar", she said and took a sip. That exact moment the door behind me opened.  
"Is that him?", V asked and pointed behind me with her cup.  
I turned around and said: "Hey, Chase!"  
Chase came to us and looked at V in surprise as she reached her hand towards him.  
"Veronica", she said, "Keith's girlfriend."  
"Nice to meet you", Chase said and grabbed her hand to shake it.  
"Shit!", she screamed and let go of his hand immediatly, "You're ice cold!"  
"So-sorry", Chase apologised and put his hands into his pockets.  
"I didn't mean it like that!", V apologised too, "Keith told me about the hospital."  
"I...I need to...Excuse me...", he suddenly said and left.  
"I'll se if he's alright", I said and then lelft too.  
Chase sat down on a chair and supported his head with his arms.  
"You okay? You suddenly left."  
"I think it's started again", he said. But didn't raise his head.  
"What do you mean? Should I call the ambulance?", I stopped talking once I saw his face, "Oh fuck."  
I bit my lip. "What now? I have nothing with me, of course."  
Chase kept quiet and I ran up and down in the staff room nervously.  
"Give me yours", Chase then panted.  
"No way!", I said angrily.  
Chase breathing got quicker and he put his arms around his torso again.  
"Fantastic", I muttered, "My girlfriend and a lot of customers are upfront, I'm in here with a starving vampire and I am getting a nervous breakdown."  
I went through my options again and again and ended up at the same thing every time.  
"How bad is it?", I asked.  
"Are you serious?", Chase asked back and looked at me with cherry-red eyes.  
"No way around it then", I said and gulped down my fear, "But we're going to get caught in here."  
"Bathroom?"  
I nooded and we left into the small space that called itself that. I had the door at my back and tugged my shirt that my left shoulder wasn't covered anymore.  
"Do anything wierd and you're a dead man."  
Chase came closer slowly. I felt his hot breath on my skin for a moment and then an excruciating pain shot through my body.  
"Oh fuck", I screamed and covered my mouth so that no whimper would escape.  
A shudder went down my spine as I felt Chase' rough tounge on my skin and my kneed turned into jello. I sank to the ground and Chase followed, not stopping. I heard him greadily sucking my blood and somehow the pain started to fade away. But as the pain turned into something else, Chase let go of me and pulled me back into reality.  
"Fuck", he quietly cursed, "Fuck, Keith."  
I pressed my hand onto the bite wound and tried to get up.  
"Are you alright?", Chase asked and I slowly nodded.  
I stumbled back into the staff room and Chase put a band aid on the wound I then covered with my shirt. I almost tumbled over once I went back into the front.  
"Whoa, Keith!", V screamed out, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, didn't drink much today. Feelin' a bit dizzy", I lied.

Feeling like a truck ran over me, I went back home and gasped for air once I took the stairs to my flat.  
"Keith", I heared Chase' voice.  
"What are you doing here?", I asked annoyed. I didn't want to see him today again.  
"I... I wanted to get the bottles", he said very quietly as I opened the door.  
"Sure thing, but there's one one half left", I explained.  
"Can't you get more?"  
"Sure I can", I said angrily, "But not today. I want to go to bed and sleep. I got my blood sucked after all."  
Chase stayed silent for a moment and didn't budge.  
"Can I... Can I still get the rest?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You're kidding, right?", I barked at Chase, "You're drinking this stuff like water!"  
"Well, I'm sorry", Chase barked back, "I can't help it!"  
I got as far away as possible from Chase to feel safe. He was standing in my hallway and I was in the kitchen next to the fridge.  
"Come on!", Chase pleaded, "Just one bottle!"  
"I imagined my day off to be a bit different!", I said angrily.  
"Keith, please!"  
"No!", I screamed, "I don't wanna get caught! Take the stuff you have and get lost!"  
Chase looked at me desperately and clutched the half full bottle in his hands tighter.  
"Get lost already!"  
Chase sighed sadly and left my flat. After he left, I sat down in my chair relieved. Chase has gotten more nervous lately. If I wouldn't know better I would've thought he was losing his mind. Deep in tought, I nibbled at my lip. A murder would've been nice and I would've accepted the offer if it wasn't the second one this week. Frustrated, I threw the fork that was left over from dinner into the sink.

I didn't do much the rest of the day, as it was my day off and it was around midnight I was risen from my slumber.  
"Keith?", I heard Chase knocking at the door, "Keith, please open the door!"  
My blanket wrapped around my shoulders, I shuffled to the door.  
"What is it?", I asked annoyed.  
"Keith please, you got to help me!"  
"Chase, listen. I already told you-", I abruptly stopped as he clawed the door. And I meant clawed. His fingers were elongated, blackened and sharp.  
I grabbed the baseball bat next to the door and tried to put some distance between us.  
"Whoa Chase!", I said, "Calm down!"  
I fled into my bedroom for now, but I planned on fleeing outside even though I was just dressed in boxers.  
"Keith", I heard him hiss and his steps in the hallway.  
"Don't do anything crazy! I told you I don't have anymore stuff!"  
Chase' head appeared in my doorframe and he looked at me with glowing red eyes.  
"Blood...More blood...", he gasped and came at me.  
"Keep away from me!", I screamed and hit him hard with the bat.  
Chase went down and I wanted for a moment.  
"Did he go down that easily?", I asked and went for the entrance.  
But something sharp drilled into my knuckle. I fell to the floor with a cry of pain and still tried to get away.  
Chase got up, blood dripping from his forehead.  
"Blood...", he hissed at me and grabbed me tight.  
"Chase!", I screamed as he sank his teeth into my neck.  
After a while I lost the strength to scream. Why did none of the neighbours notice? Why did nobody call the police?

I heard the sound of a drum slowly getting louder. Ah no, it was my heartbeat echoing in my ears. Far, far away I heard Chase feating on my blood.

I don't blame anyone.  
All of this is my fault.  
I did this to myself.  
And it was not fucking worth it.


End file.
